Happily Ever After
by Shmem
Summary: What really happend in the 19 year gap - from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
1. The Aftermath

_**Dear Readers. All the Harry Potter characters are not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a while.**_

_**NOTE: There is some minor swearing. **_

* * *

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO VANQUISHED FOR EVER!**_

_Yesterday Harry Potter, formally know as the boy who lived, vanquished he who must not be named in an epic battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy who lived is currently in Saint Mungo's under supervision due to a coma………_

My eyes drifted over the inky black words of the _Daily Prophet_. I was in the same position I had been in since they had allowed visitors into Harry's room some few hours ago. I was sitting in the only available hospital chair with my feet propped near Harry's legs on the bed. I had been up for hours on end, and could barely keep my eyes open. So with a last fleeting look at Harry, I closed my eyes, my hand still held his as I fell into an shallow and uneasy sleep.….

"…_**and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who have tried to conceal you from me. One hour"**_

_I knew I had to find him - he would give himself up I just knew it. But concerns for Harry were pushed into the back of my head as I entered the great hall and saw the bodies of all whom had died over the previous few hours in which we had battled for our freedom. I saw my family huddled around a body. With a sense of dread I stepped over the bodies of school friends, enemies and death eaters. As I got closer, a wave of relief washed over me, I couldn't see Ron, Harry and Hermione amongst the dead. As I stepped over the last body that separated me from my family my mother turned around._

"_Ginny..." she choked, tears streaming down her face, which was red from crying. She moved aside to show the body which everyone was grieving over. It was…Fred._

_I didn't know how long I stood there and cried with the rest of my family, all my worries seemed to slip through my head. I couldn't grasp the concept; my brother, the comedian, the one I always looked up to was gone, gone from the world, gone from me…It was when Hermione came over and hugged me, that I realised the time for weeping and mourning was for later, the war wasn't over yet. I had to do what I could. So, with a last fleeting look at Fred, I pulled away from Hermione_

"_I must do what I can to help; this war is not over yet, Hermione" She nodded, agreeing_

"_I should go and comfort Ron, and then we must devise a new plan with Harry..." she looked around "Hey, where is Harry?"_

_I look around the hall, to, but could not spot him._

"_I don't know……you don't think he'd hand himself over, do you?"_

_Ron, eyes wet and red, came over, and joined our conversation._

"_You guys seen Harry?" My brother's face clearly displayed worry for his best friend._

"_RON, HERMIONE, GINNY" we all turned to see Neville running through the doors of the Great Hall._

_As he grew nearer Ron asked anxiously "Neville, have you seen Harry?"_

_Neville stopped a few paces from them looking puzzled "What are you talking about? I just saw him……had the weirdest conversation……"a look of realisation distorted his features._

"_What? What did he tell you? What has he done?" I almost yelled. Ron and Hermione nodded behind me._

"_He told me to kill the snake, you know Voldemort's snake?" we all nodded " He told me the snake had to die and that you guys knew this…I asked him where he was going ALONE but he said it was part of the plan……You don't think he would give himself up do you?_

"_That's exactly what he WOULD DO!" Ron was almost in hysterics over the possibility of loosing his best mate._

_The noise attracted the awareness of Mum "What's all the yelling about?" but before we could answer the cold voice of Voldemort pierced through the grieving atmosphere of the Hall_

"_**Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.**_

_To me the remainder of Voldemort's speech was fuzzy his first words, 'Harry Potter is dead' kept playing over and over in her head'Harry Potter is dead', 'Harry Potter is dead'………" So I let myself be pushed and pulled along with the crowed._

_McGonagall spoke as we drew closer to the door "I will go out first, this could be a trap" and without another word she pushed the door open……_

_It was quiet for a while. ' NO!' came the terrible scream from McGonagall, it wasn't a scream of physical pain, but a scream of loss and grief, a scream that told us all that hope really was gone - that truly the boy who lived was dead. _

_Without further hesitation, everyone was scrambled through the Great Doors to see if Harry Potter actually had left the Earth. I found myself next to Ron and Hermione as we darted through the doors and out into the chilly night._

_I was not prepared for the sorrow that washed over me as I saw Harry's prone body carried gently by Hagrid's arms. I couldn't stop myself from screaming insults at Voldemort along with Hermione and Ron._

'_**No!'**_

'_**No!'**_

_**Harry! HARRY!'**_

_I thought as if my heart had broken, that life wasn't worth living anymore. Out of nowhere anger rushed through my body. How dear that bot of crap take MY Harry away from me._

"_You bastard" I roared, others screamed insults along with me. _

_There was a BANG and then Voldemort's cold, heartless voice rang through the air __**"SILENCE. It is over! set him down at my feet, where he belongs!' **__Ron shuffled as if wanting to charge at Voldemort himself._

_As Voldemort raved on I saw movement by his feet. Nagini! Remembering what Neville said I galloped forward, wand out ready to attack. _

_I was instantly banded with ropes, but I still managed to stay standing._

"_Well, well what do we have here?" Voldemort asked his Death Eaters, smirking coldly_

"_That's the Weasley girl. The one who went out with Potter" Bellatrix replied, grinning happily._

"_Well, let me demonstrate to her and all the others what happens to those who support Harry Potter and defy me…… Crucio" he said silkily_

_With my eyes closed, I waited for the pain that did not come. I heard gasps and a scream; I opened my eyes and saw Harry lying by my feet, screaming in agony. I tried to move to him but the ropes kept me firmly in place. All I could do was watch as my lover took the curse that was meant for me. It finally stopped, leaving him panting on the ground, tired and worn out._

"_I thought I had already finished you off" Voldemort said in disbelief._

"_Well I guess you were wrong. I am stronger than you think, you two faced bastard." Harry yelled bravely. He was punished with another round to the Cruciatus curse again._

_I was helpless; we were all helpless all we could do was watch. This was his battle._

"_Bow down to me potter"_

"_NEVER" bellowed Harry_

"_Than you shall die"_

_Voldemort's whisper of the killing curse was barley audible over Harry's cry: "EXPELLIARMUS"._

_There was a bright light, a loud bang and a scream. Before I knew it, my ropes had been broken. After the dust cleared, I could see Voldemort's body lying on the ground beside Harry._

_As I watched in horror, Harry stood and started to stagger towards me. Only then did I realise that his scar was bleeding and his eyes were unfocused. He gave me one week smile and reached his hand to touch my face. It brushed slightly against my cheek before he collapsed in to my lap._

"_HARRY" I yelled, but I got no response._

I woke with a start my hand was still grasping his tightly. He would make it through this. I knew he would.

* * *

Thanks guys. That's the End of Chapter 1. Hope you liked. Please Read and Review


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2

_Hey guys_

_Here is the second chapter I hope you like it!_

The next morning I woke to someone brushing their hand gently through my hair. I knew that touch, that feel, those hands.

I lifted my head from the side of the hospital bed. The first thing I saw was a pair of magnificent green eyes.

"Ginny" Harry whispered softly.

With out thinking, I pulled him into the most passionate kiss I could muster. As I kissed him he kissed me back with equal enthusiasm. I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lips and I willingly opened my mouth to his. After a few minutes of tongue reselling I reluctantly parted my lips from his.

I cuddled up to him as he started to speak, so hesitant it scared me.

"Ginny, will you take me back? I know I was a noble git and that I don't deserve you."

"Harry don't you dare! I love you with all my heart, I can't live without you"

"Sorry" he replied a little sheepishly.

We lay silent for a few minutes, our memories occupying our thoughts.

My eyes started to water as I remembered Harry lying still in Hagrid's arms, taking the curse meant for me, Fred dead, eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling……

I buried my head into Harry's shoulder as I started to cry, tears pouring down my face and soaking his shirt.

Harry's attention was instantly caught.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Everything. You lying motionless and unresponsive in Hagrid's arms, you crying in pain with me not able to do anything and …and…Fred" I sobbed.

"Why? What's wrong with Fred?" Harry's voice was suddenly worried.

"He's…..he's… injured very badly, he...he...lost his leg" I managed to choke out.

His expression changed before my eyes, from worried to grieving, hinted with blame.

"No, I know what you're thinking; don't you dare blame this on yourself, it's not your fault." I told him firmly.

"But maybe if I had given myself up, many others would be alive and Fred would still have his leg……it was my battle and I shouldn't of let others die for me".

"This wasn't just your battle, Harry. Everyone had the right to fight. As for Fred …… he will live. Most likely he will have a laugh about it, just as he and George did when George lost his ear. And the people who died, they died a hero's death." I whispered.

"I love you Ginny".

"I love you too, Harry. Just one thing _never_ leave me _ever again._ I don't know if I could handle it".

"Wouldn't dream of it, love" and with that he captured his lips with mine in another passionate, knee wobbling kiss.

We were interrupted by a cough from the doorway.

"Sorry to barge in" said Ron "I just wanted to see how my best mate was coping, but I guess I'll have to come back later, when he is not so occupied SNOGGING my little sister".

"Well, Ronald Bilius Weasley. _I AM NOT YOU BABY SISTER__** ANYMORE**_ and you may come and sit with Harry and me, if you want to". I told my brother firmly but not unkindly.

Ron looked mockingly half scared as he crossed the room to sit in the hospital chair that I had occupied earlier. We talked about what had been happening since the Final battle. I had not left Harry's bedside since he had been admitted, so I had no news of the outside world.

We were just discussing who was going to be the new Minister for Magic, when a middle-aged healer came in to check on Harry. I got of Harry's lap as she checked his pulse and asked my lover "Mr Potter would you like me to inform any friends or family that you are awake?"

Harry nodded in approval and said "That would be great. Thankyou".

The healer left the room to contact the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione.

While Harry and Ron resumed their previous conversation, I thought of Hermione and a sudden idea struck my mind. I interrupted the two boys.

"Hey Ron, what are you and Hermione?"

Ron looked confused answered "Well I suppose we're humans…"

I cut him off "No, stupid, I mean are you two together yet?"

He turned as red as a beet and stumbling over his words managed a feeble answer. "…I…she…together…final…battle".

I turned to Harry who sported had a smirk.

He sighed and started to explain to me "They've been close ever since the final battle. They had a right old snog just after you left with Tonks and Neville's grandmother".

I smiled. So, Hermione's wish had finally come true. We were all sat in silent laughter until the Healer came back in.

"Mr Potter I have contacted the Molly and Arthur Weasley and Miss Granger, who will

Be here tomorrow morning.

After the Healer left, we continued to talk more about Quiddich and Hogwarts before Ron left muttering pathetically about a casual dinner with Hermione.

As I grew tired once more, I crawled back in with Harry, snuggling into his chest. Just before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper tenderly in my ear "I love you" before placing a protective arm around my waist. Feeling safe for the first time since the war had begun, I smiled, drifting into a deep sleep.

Hope you enjoyed!! Please review. More chapters coming soon to computer near you. LOL!! How cheesy are we??


	3. Yes or No?

Hey Guys. Chapter 3 is up. Hope you like it

* * *

The next morning, I opened my eyes to red hair and a sweet, familiar voice saying

"Ohh aren't they sweet Arthur? I remember when we were that age". Before my Dad could reply I had jumped out of the bed and thrown my arms around both of my parents.

After our greetings were exchanged, we all turned to look at Harry; who was still sound asleep. I sat on the end of Harry's bed near his feet and spoke: "Mum, Dad. I need to go home, have a shower and change my clothes. Can you stay here with Harry in case he wakes up? Ron and Hermione said that they would drop in some time this morning, as well.

"That's alright, darling. See you soon" Mum replied a slight smile on her face.

I smiled at my parents as I strode through the door, through the corridors and down to the reception so I could flu home.

I thought that the house would be empty, but as I spun into the fireplace, the house stood still and quiet. I presumed that at least Ron would be home, but he was probably with Hermione somewhere.

I then proceed upstairs, where I looked forward to nice, refreshing shower. I scrubbed my body and washed my long, copper hair in the beautiful flower scented shampoo that Harry loved some much.

I quickly dressed, got some spare clothes for Harry, grabbed something to eat and made my way back to St Mungos. As I entered Harry's room I saw that Harry was awake and realised that Ron and Hermione had arrived. My lover, his two best friends as well as my parents were all trying (unsuccessfully) to hide happy smiles. I looked at them all suspiciously as I crossed to the Harry's bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Several minutes later, the same middle aged witch entered the room. She smiled in acknowledgement at Harry's visitors and said "Mr Potter, I have just received news from the chief healer that your injuries are healing nicely and we feel that you will be able to go home today".

Harry couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face, and I kissed him on the cheeks. "Thankyou very much for all your care" Harry said.

The healer smiled again and replied "That's alright Mr Potter. I will go and get your discharge papers and then you are free to go". She left the room.

"We'll meet you back at the Burrow, dears" Mum told me and Harry. My parents, Hermione and Ron left. I helped Harry out of bed, assisted him in dressing in the clothes I had brought earlier. The healer came back in with the discharge papers for Harry to sign. As we scanned the room for anything possessions left behind, Harry bent clumsily down on one knee in front of me.

My breath caught in my thought. Was Harry going to do what I though he would do? I hoped with all my heart that I was thinking on the right track. My thoughts were interrupted as Harry cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ginny you are the light of my life, you are my reason to live. While I was away I would take out the Marauders map and follow your figure around the castle. You are the reason I had the will to keep on fighting, why I didn't give up. I love you with all my heart. So Ginny I ask you this question…….. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless, my eyes were watering " Yes, yes of course I will marry you!!" I kissed him hard and passionately, we pulled apart as he put the engagement ring on my finger and I couldn't help but smile.

He hugged me and I felt truly safe. We pulled apart, my heart singing with joy. I was getting married to Harry Potter!! The only man that I had ever truly loved in my life! My fiancée picked up his luggage bag, and we walked out of the hospital hand.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it, sorry it was so short. Big chapter coming soon. Next chapter Telling the family and planning the wedding!! Please Review!! Love Ya!!


	4. Anouncement

**Hey guys.**

**Chapter 4 is up. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Harry had proposed to me at St Mungo's . We hadn't told any of my family or friends yet, but today was the perfect opportunity because the whole family had been invited to the Burrow for lunch.

Currently, I was in my room writing in my diary…

_Dear Diary_

_Today Harry and I are planning to tell my family about our engagement. I am excited and nervous at the same time. I have had to keep my engagement ring off my finger, because everyone would surely notice . Every night I take it out of its hiding place, in my drawer, and stare at it. It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, I just adore it._

_Yesterday , I went to Diagon Ally, where I went window shopping. I looked subtly at some dresses and robes for me and Harry to wear. Something emerald green for Harry would match his eyes perfectly._

_I have to go now and see if Mum would like any help with preparing lunch for today_

_Lots of Love,_

_Ginny_

I closed my diary and hid it under my mattress and then vaulted out the door and down the stairs, where Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess. As I entered the living room, Harry looked up from the game and winked at me, before proceeding to cheer on his knight, which was in the process of destroying one of Ron's.

Shaking my head at the two men's antics, I continued on into the Kitchen where Mum and Hermione were having a conversation about House Elves. As usual, Hermione was going on about S.P.E.W. As I entered the kitchen, the two stopped talking and looked at me.

" Mum would you like any help with lunch?" I asked

" Yes thanks dear. Could you and Hermione set the table, please? I think I have it pretty well covered in the Kitchen."

Hermione grabbed cutlery and glasses while I grabbed the plates, placemats and some simple table decorations.

We then proceeded to the dining room to set the table.

" So, how are you and Ron?" I asked Hermione

"Well, you know, Ginny, just taking it slow" I nodded in agreement "Do you know who's coming for lunch?" she asked

"Fred's out of hospital, so he's coming and also George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy" I replied.

We continued in silence as I let my thoughts take control. I was really nervous about Harry and I's announcement. What if my family didn't agree with our decision? I still wasn't sure if I wanted to complete my last year of Hogwarts. Mum and Dad surly wanted me to go. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from the living room, were the boys were.

" Nooooo" it was an obvious wail from Ron.

Both Hermione and I looked at each other quizzically before making a mad dash towards the living room. As soon as we entered our hearts slowly returned to their normal pace.

Harry was dancing around the living room singing " I WON, I WON. I BEAT YOU, RON. I BEAT THE _**FAMOUS **_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AT WIZARDS CHESS!"

Hermione and I started to laugh at Ron's evident disappointment.

" I let you win, Harry. It wouldn't be fair for me to win all the time" Ron said unconvincingly.

" Ohh yeah" Harry replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Ron who had obviously had enough lunged at Harry and tackled him down. I was worried for a second, but I calmed down when they both started laughing and play tackling.

" Alright boys, break it up…" I said seriously, now. I didn't't want my fiancé injured accidentally.

"Yeah we don't want our boyfriends acting like two gay imbeciles" Hermione mockingly to me.

They immediately stopped and stood up, although they both sported smirks.

"Ron, Hermione can you please finish setting the table?" Mum called from the kitchen

Ron and Hermione walked out the room to obey mum's orders, but we could still hear them giggling. I couldn't't help but wonder if they were really setting the table.

"Harry and Ginny can you please sweep the veranda? Before everyone else comes" Mum ordered us, this time coming into the living room.

We nodded and shuffled outside. As soon as the door had shut behind us, Harry pulled me into a kiss. Once we had broken apart he said "I haven't been able to do that in hours".

I just smiled and asked "Aren't you nervous about telling my family?"

"Maybe a little, but you've got to remember, if it makes you happy then it should make them happy" he replied gently.

I smile and kissed him again. We parted lips and started to search for the brooms.

It only took about 10 minutes for us to finish cleaning the porch. So while we waited for everyone to arrive, we spent our time snuggling and kissing on the couch.

But soon enough, our guests were crowded in the Borrow living room, served with drinks. At the present moment, I was having a funny conversation with Fleur.

"…..and Zen he came back in saying: 'honey I zink I left ze car keys at work. He waz covered in mud and had leave z'uck on his back'" Fleur blurted out in her French accent, hardly able to contain her laughter.

I couldn't't control myself anymore either and just burst out laughing, but my laughter instantly became nerves as Mum announced that lunch was served. We all made our way towards the dining room.

This was the moment Harry and I had decided to tell everyone about our engagement. I looked in Harry's direction, to find him strolling towards me. I waited for him to catch up. When he did, he whispered in my ear " It's now or never" and all I could do was nod as he pulled me into the dinning room.

Everyone was seated at the table when Harry and I stood up, holding each other's hands tightly. My family was silent as I cleared my throat. " Harry and I have an announcement to make….." I took a deep breath before continuing " ……as many of you may have noticed Harry and I have been and item for a while now and … well.." Harry squeezed my hand for comfort, giving me the courage to say the next few words. 'Who cares what they think ,as long as Harry and I are happy' I told myself firmly "….Harry and I are getting married" I finished.

It was quiet for a few moments before everyone got up and started to congratulate us and give us their blessing. Although they tried to look surprised, I strongly suspected that Mum, Dad, Ron and Hermione has already known.

Both Harry and I couldn't stop smiling. 'This had to be one of the most happiest days of my life' I thought as Hermione hugged me and said " Ginny I'm so happy for you. Congratulations" All I could do was smile at my best friend, who I thought of as the sister I never had.

The rest of the night was filled with happiness and laughter. When everyone was asleep, I slid my hand under the mattress and withdrew my diary. I opened to a new page and began to write….

_Dear Diary_

_Harry and I have finally told my family about our engagement. They were so happy for us!! Tonight I was finally able to wear my magnificent engagement ring. I can't stop touching it and gazing at it._

_When the war started I couldn't't look into my future and see a happy ending. I couldn't't even see a happy future for me,. All I could see was a world full of endless war and misery. But now I see my future right before me, and, although it is not written in a diary or a book, I know it will be a happy one._

_Tomorrow Harry and I are starting to plan our wedding, because in three weeks I am going to be 'Ginny Molly Potter'. I like the sound of that._

_I can not tell you how happy I am today!_

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

I woke to the sun hitting my face, a few days later. I groaned and turned over but it was no use. I was already awake, so I jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I spotted Harry in the hallway and he pulled me into a morning kiss and said " Ready to go wedding planning? If we are going to get married in three weeks then we really need to get ready!"

"Let me just have a quick shower" I told excitedly. He nodded and made his way down to the kitchen.

After washing my hair with my lovely flower scented shampoo, I dressed in a pair of jeans and a green blouse. Mum was waiting at he bottom of the stairs " Come on Ginny, Harry's waiting" she called to me.

Harry gave me his arm at the door and we aparated to Diagon Ally. I was shaking with pleasure. I wasn't going window shopping this time.

After a few hours of looking around, we had found a nice pair of black dress robes for Harry. I had come back and decide on a dress with Mum, Hermione and Fleur. We had also picked out a wedding cake and our decorations for our special day.

We were now seated at a lovely café, opposite Flourish and Blots.

" Mum said we can have the wedding at the Burrow, if that's ok?" I asked my fiancée.

" Fine by me…." Harry said happily. "Ron and I are going to organise the music, too" he continued.

"Ok… so all we need to do is get the Burrow cleaned up, send out invitations, organise my dress and figure out food and drinks". I confirmed. Harry nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

After we had finished off our coffee, we aparated back to the Burrow, where we told Mum about our plans. While Harry, Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione and I were eating dinner, there was a loud knock at the door. Mum rose to go get it and came back with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" Hello everyone" he said in his deep, powerful voice

There was a chorus of "Hey" or "Hi" , broken from a "Howdy" from Ron.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have been appointed the job of Minister for Magic.

After everyone had congratulated Kingsley, Mum asked " Would you like to sit down and have something to eat?"

The new Minister shook his head "I wanted to speak to Harry and Ron, if that's ok?"

Harry and Ron looked shocked but agreed to talk. As they exited the room with Kinsley, I couldn't help but wonder why it was so urgent that Kingsley talk to my fiancée and brother,

My worrying was interrupted by Mum.

"Ginny what do you think of this invitation?" she held up a draft copy. It was beautiful, printed on transparent patterned paper over white cardboard. It read:

_**Dear…….**_

_**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**_

_**Would like you to **_

_**Help celebrate their wedding**_

_**Where: **__**The Burrow**_

_**When:**__**10:00am **_

_**Date:**__** 20 of August 1998**_

_**RSVP: **__**2 of**__** of August 1998**_

_**We hope that you are able to celebrate this special event with us.**_

_**Harry and Ginny**_

I loved it. I was perfect. " Mum, it's wonderful, but I will have to ask Harry first" she nodded, agreeing that it was necessary.

When Harry, Ron and Kinsley came back in to the room I looked at Harry, worried, not sure what to expect. He smiled and looked at Kinsley, who announced " Ron and Harry have agreed to work as Auror's temporarily for the Ministry of Magic. As soon as the clean-up process is complete and the remaining death-eaters have been caught, they will take their tests.

I smiled at Harry who smiled back warmly. I got up to congratulate him, giving him a hug and a kiss, saying " Congratulations" Hermione did the same to Ron.

Kinsley left, saying that they started sometime in August. I then showed Harry the invitation Mum had made and asked if he liked them, thankfully he did. We discussed the wedding and finished off the invitations. We decided to send them out tomorrow.

I tossed and turned in bed that; I couldn't sleep for some reason. All I wanted was to be held by Harry. So slowly as not to wake up Hermione, I crept to the door. I had almost reached it when a sudden movement near Hermione's bed stopped me in my tracks. Evidently, Hermione had been planning to sneak out of the room as well.

"Were are you going" I asked, causing her to jump; she hadn't seen me in the dark

" I ….well…just" she stumbled

"Going to see Ron?" I questioned. She nodded

"I'm going to see Harry" I said in response to her questioning expression.

We both made our way up the stairs, careful to creak, and into the boys room. Hermione's crossed the room to where her sleeping boyfriend lay and I went to my fiancée's bed. He was asleep; he looked to peaceful and gentle. I didn't' want to wake him, so I lifted up the covers and slid in next to him. I felt him warp his arm around my waist. I went to sleep dreaming the sweet thoughts of my wedding, the day I became Mrs Ginny Potter.

* * *

**There you go guys. Hope you liked it. Promised that it would be a long chapter, didn't we?? Please review, thanks. Chapter 5 posted soon!! **

**This Chapter was 2310 words !!YAY!!**


	5. Bonded for Life

_**Hey guys guess what this chapter is about?**_

…_**THE WEDDING **__**…**__**YAY**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Days of preparation had gone into our one special day. That day had attired. Today I was to become Mrs Harry Potter. I was currently in my room, in front of the mirror. Hermione, Fleur and Mum were gathered around me, doing my hair and make-up.

"Ginny, we will be back in 10 minutes. You should get into your dress" Hermione told me, before walking out of my door, followed by Fleur and Mum.

I quickly slipped into my beautiful gown and waited for my maid of honour, Mum, and my bridesmaids, Hermione and Fleur to return. I only had to wait for a few minutes before they all came back, but this time they were accompanied by Dad, who would be walking me down the isle. "Harry's waiting, looking very handsome" said Mum

"Small comfort" I joked as we exited the room.

We walked down the stairs in silence and I couldn't't help but think this was the last time I would be walking down these stairs as Ginerva Molly Weasley. As we all filed out the door ,my nerves started to go into overdrive and my heart started to race. Pasha bells Canon began to play softly.

My father asked me " Ready, my princess?" I just nodded and smiled at him. Fleur and Hermione, clad in pale gold gowns, walked down the isle first, followed by Mum. Finally it was my turn. I clung onto Dad's arm as we walked down the isle. My nerves died down as soon as I saw Harry standing at the alter, looking very handsome in his black dress robes. He wore the biggest smile I had ever seen. I forgot about everyone else and focused on his face.

As we reached the alter and dad handed me over to Harry, he whispered " Take good care of her".

Harry and nodded and replied "There is nothing I would rather do". Dad seemed satisfied with Harry's answer because he walked towards my mother, who was dabbing a tissue on her eyes.

Harry took my hands in his, as we both turned towards the priest, who was going to bind us together forever. I didn't't take my eyes from Harry's as the priest began to talk.

"Today we have all gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Ginerva Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter. We are not only here to witness a marriage, we are here to help celebrate this couple's happy day and bless them so that they can have a happy and successful future…" he stopped before turning to face me.

"Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley take thy Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" I sealed.

"Do you promise to look after him in sickness and in health, comfort him when he is sad and promise to share a happy future with him?" he said still, looking at me.

I smiled and said "I do".

The priest nodded before turning to look at Harry and asking regally, "Do you, Harry James Potter take thy Ginerva Molly Weasley to be you lawful wedded wife?"

Harry responded with a strong and serious "I do".

The priest continued, "Do you promise to look after her sickness and in health, comfort her when she is sad and promise to share a happy future with her?

"I do", came Harry's reply, he smiled at me and I returned it.

"Please present the rings" he said to Ron, who, of course, was Harry's best man

Ron presented the rings, one to me and the other to Harry. I took Harry's hand in mine and slipped the ring on his ring finger as I started to speak.

" Harry James Potter, When I first heard about you I was a little and you were just another person in a book. When I first heard of your story I felt an instant connection towards you I couldn't't stop thinking about you, what you were doing or what you were thinking. And then when I saw you for the first time, on platform nine and three-quarters my ten year old heart skipped a beat, with you sexy dark green eyes and messy black hair you look better than what was explained in the books. Over the years I grew enough confidence to talk in front of you, we became friends. Then one day in my fifth year after the Quiddich match you kissed me and I knew you loved me two. I mean I had other boyfriends but I never loved them like I loved you, still do. Harry I could not live without , I love you and always will."

Harry had tears in his eye's once I had finished, I was shocked after everything he had been through I had never seen him cry.

Harry started to speak, slipping the ring on my finger " Ginny, Gin…." I smiled at the use of my nickname "…..you have always been the one for me, you always understand me. In year six I couldn't't stop thinking about you, staring at you. And then when I saw you kissing Dean, I felt like beating him in to the ground…" he stopped and looked towards Dean who was sitting in the front row and said "No a fence mate" Dean just laughed and smiled before saying " none taken"

Harry gaze came back to my face "…..and them you two broke up, it was like new hope. But when I got my detention with Snape, and Dean was added back into the Quiddich team I was scared you two would make up. After detention I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room and saw you, I didn't care if there were people watching, or if there was a possibility you were with some one else all I knew was I loved you and wanted to be with you, so I kissed you. I loved you back then, and will for ever more, I love you gin" Now it was my turn to have tears in my eyes, but this time they burst out of my eyes, Harry wiped them away with his soft fingers. I could hear Mum crying softly in Dads arms.

The priest made me jump when he said "I now take this moment to bond you" and then to Harry he said " you may kiss the bride" As Harry and shared our first kiss as husband and wife I faintly felt the priest tap his wand on both our heads, Harry and I were bonded for life!

The first kiss we shared as husband and wife was passionate but soft. We pulled apart to clapping and people rushing forward to congratulate us, as Hermione embraced me I could still feel a faint tingling , where Harry's warm, soft lips had been only moments earlier, I desperately wanted to pull him into another soft passionate kiss but I restrained from doing so for tonight, and the rest of our lives, I could have him all to my self.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ron stand up and speak into the microphone " Now lets get this party started!!" Everyone yelled in answer.

The music started to a muggle singer, Rihanna. The song was 'Please don't stop the Music' Harry took my hand "My lady, would you care for a dance?' he asked, mockingly.

I laughed at him and nodded. I let him drag me onto the dance floor. We danced for a few more songs before we decided to have a few drinks and walk around and greet everyone. As Harry passed me my drink, he also grabbed my spare hand. I smiled up at him as we headed over to Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys" Harry said as we drew close enough for them to hear.

"Hey, Congratulations. We would have come over to say it before, but you seemed to be having so much fun on the dance floor." Neville explained as he put his hand around Luna's waist.

" So are you two, together or something?" I asked

"Yep" said Luna proudly. Luna and I had become quiet good friends ever since fifth year at the Ministry of Magic. I am proud to say Luna had lost her 'Looniness' and had therefore lost her nickname 'Loony' and the teasing. She was accompanying me back to Hogwarts, although now that I think about it, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go back to Hogwarts. I honestly didn't know if I could handle being away from Harry for so long.

" Congratulations. So Neville, are you going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Neville's reply surprised us all. "Yep, but not as a student. I've been offered a job as the new Herbology Professor" . After, we congratulated him and said our goodbyes. We began to wonder around for someone else to talk too, still holding hands.

After talking to a number of other people, we finally found a table, seated with just the people we wanted to talk to; Ron, Hermione, George, Neville, Luna and Dean. As we sat down in the only two chairs left, still not letting go of each others hands, we were greeted by a chorus of 'Hey's". While the boys talked about Quiddich, the girls conversation when like this:

"So Ginny, where are you and Harry going for your honey moon?" Luna asked

" We decided to go away to Paris, you know some where away form all the press, just some him and me time".

They all nodded in agreement. While the girls continued to talk, I pretended to act like I was listening. _The press had been causing Harry and I so much trouble lately. They made up stories about us having fights. And then making our marriage public; we had to put charms all around the Burrow for safety reasons, there were heaps of people that would like to get in-_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harry squeezing my hand, it wasn't a gentle squeeze but a squeeze that told me he was not so comfortable about how the boy's conversation was heading. I turned my attention towards the boys conversation.

" ….and then he started to instruct the beaters on how to play…" I recognised the day immediately. It was the day Harry fell of his broom in year six , when he was hit in the head by a bludger by that idiot, McLaggenand landed himself in the hospital wing.

I still remember Dean laughing at it. That was one of the reason's I broke it off with him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to bring it up here, on our wedding day. I continued listening silently, but not before squeezing Harry's hand in comfort.

"….and it went straight for Harry's head and of corse it found it's target and he went for the ground like that" he clicked his fingers. "Lucky the two beaters caught him…" something in Dean's voice told me he thought it was funny. Neville, George and Ron seemed to think the matter of Harry falling off his broom wasn't funny, it was dangerous and scary. They were eyeing him, funny looks on their faces. I thought that Ron was close to punching the crap out of Dean.

I stole a glance a my husband. His face told me he was angry with Dean for thinking this situation was funny, yet I could still tell he was trying to keep his anger in check meanwhile trying to keep up a calm façade.

Dean was still raging on. "But I guess now we can all sit back and have a laugh it, eh". He was now laughing while nudging Ron in the ribs. Only now I noticed that the girls had stopped their conversation and were now looking at Dean as if he were mental to think it was funny, someone falling of a broom and almost dieing.

Ron, George and Neville were now looking at Dean angrily. Harry had discarded his mask of calmness. Hermione, Luna and I looked at him as if he were crazy. _How dare he insult my husband and then laugh at him on __**our **__wedding day!_ Letting my temper get the better of me I hissed fiercely, determined to protect my husband. " How dare you, Dean! It wasn't a funny matter. Harry could of died. You shouldn't even talk about it, and, of all times, you bring it up on our wedding day!"

"Come on Harry" I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor, leaving Dean with our very angry friends.

As we stepped onto the dance floor, Dad got up to the microphone announced the Bride/Groom dance.

Harry and I started to sway together as the music started to Whitney Houston's I will always love you:

**If I Should stay **

**I would only be in your way **

**So I'll go **

**But I know I'll think of you every step of the way**

I gripped Harry tightly, and leant my head on his chest. And we continued to sway to the music.

**And I... **

**Will always Love you, oohh**

** Will always Love you You **

**My darling you Mmm-mm **

This was the moment, this would be our song, forever and ever. This song would be our memoir of this special day.

**Bittersweet Memories **

**That is all I'm taking with me **

**So good-bye **

**Please don't cry**

** We both know **

**I'm not what you You need **

I closed my eyes in pure bliss as Harry kissed my head.

**And I... **

**Will always love you I... **

**Will always love you You, ooh **

In response to his kiss I snuggled into his chest, out of the corner of my eye I could see Dean rolling his eyes. But I put it into the back of my mind. I would not let my ex destroy this moment.

**I hope life treats you kind**

** And I hope you have all you've dreamed of **

**And I wish you joy and happiness **

**But above all this I wish you love **

Because this moment was between my lover and I, and not between Dean wanting to punch the shit out of Harry, although I couldn't help but wonder why!

**And I... **

**Will always love you I... **

**Will always love you **

_**Repeat**_

The song was almost over, I didn't want this moment to end. I just loved it when Harry held me in his arms, I felt so safe.

**I, I will always love**** You... **

**You Darling I love you **

**I'll always **

**I'll always Love You.. **

**Oooh Ooohhh**

As the song finished I kissed Harry softly on the lips. The cheering grew louder and I could heard some of Harry's mates wolf whistling.

We walked off the floor, as the music started to play once again and more people started to dance.

Harry and I made our way over to the food and drink table, but weren't quite there before Dean intercepted us. "Harry, I was wondering if I could dance with your lovely wife?"

I looked at Dean I surprise, but before I could reply Harry said "Okay, so long as Gin agrees" He was looking nervously at me.

Although I didn't agree Dean still pulled me towards the dance floor, I looked over my shoulder at Harry and gave him a look that said _save-me _and _your-so-dead_. He just gave me a look saying _ill-watch-from-over-here. _I felt so sorry for my husband. It must be so hard for him to see me dancing with another man, even if he was a git.

As we were dancing, Dean brought up the conversation of our relationship in my fifth year. I wasn't comfortable talking about it now that I was Harry's wife. He started talking about what it would have been like if we hadn't of broken up or what our kids would be like. In the end, I sent a distressed look at Harry and said 'Dean, stop. Harry is my husband and I am happy with him. I love him".

Before Dean could reply Harry tapped him on the shoulder and said coolly "Dean do mind if I have my wife from you?"

Of course Dean couldn't say no, so as Harry took me in his arms, Dean send me a look saying: _tell-him-to-bugger-off_. I ignored him as he stormed off.

I sighed in happiness and leaned into Harry's chest. His words vibrated against my ear as he said them: "So what were you and Dean talking about?"

Still with my head on his chest I replied "He started talking about what would happen if we got back together or if we didn't break up. And then he was going on about what our kids would look like…" I shuddered before continuing " ….Harry please don't leave me alone with him, I'm afraid he will try something." He nodded before assuring me. "Babe, if he so much of thinks about doing something, I am going to punch the shit out of him" I smiled up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. This truly was one of the best day ever.

Harry and I refused to let Dean Thomas ruin our day , so the rest of the reception consisted of more alcohol, food and partying. So when Harry and I arrived in Paris, around nine, all we could think of doing was jumping into bed. And lets just say, neither of us we tired at all. My night was filled with romance and passion beyond extent.

* * *

**Harry and Ginny's wedding is over! Please Read and Review.**

**Luv Shmem **


	6. Harry's News

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!!**

* * *

When Harry and I returned from our beautiful honeymoon, we were relieved to find out that all the gossip about us had died down; the Daily Prophet had stopped printing false stories about our relationship. Harry and I were eager to begin our new life together as a married couple. We renovated Harry's parent's house at Godric's Hollow. Harry began his auror work for the Ministry of Magic which kept him busy most of the week. While he was away, I spent my time redecorating our new home.

One particular Saturday, I entered our bedroom, to find Harry still in bed. I would have let him sleep; he usually came home exhausted from a day out working. However, today we were due at the Burrow for lunch.

I crept over to his side of the bed and whispered in his ear, shaking him gently. "Harry, get up love" he jumped, as though he had received an electric shock.

"Watsup, Gin" he muttered, sleepily.

"Harry, hon., its 11:00 and we have to be at the Burrow for lunch at 12:00!"

He gave me a quick kiss before heading towards the shower. I smiled as his back disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I quickly dressed in some jeans and a purple tank top. I fished out some sandals from the bottom of the wardrobe and entered the bathroom to put on some light makeup and do my hair. When this was done, I headed downstairs to make Harry a cup of coffee.

We arrived at the Burrow less than 45 minutes later. Ron, Hermione, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Mum and Dad greeted us from the door. While Harry and the other men in my life made their way towards the living room to talk about god knows what, I made my way towards the kitchen where I could hear more voices. When I entered I was greeted by Alicia and Angelina who were dating Fred and George. Fred and Angelina had been going out for almost two years, while George had been dating Alicia just over one.

We talked about ten minutes before Mum, Hermione and Fleur returned. Mum started issuing orders immediately.

"Hermione and Ginny please go ask some of the men to move some tables outside, then can you two please set them?'

Hermione and I agreed without hesitation. As we exited the kitchen we could hear her ordering Fleur and Angelina to start the salad.

When we drew nearer to the living room we could hear the conversation the men were having.

"So Harry, Ron how's Auror work treating you?" I heard Bill ask.

Harry answered "GREAT, Kinsley let us be partners…" Ron continued for him"….and he said we have a big case coming up".

Hermione and I Entered the living room and the conversation stopped immediately, "Harry, Ron could you please lift the table outside for us?' I asked sweetly

They both nodded before leaving the room with us.

Hermione and I talked as we got the cutlery out.

So is this the first you have heard of this big mission?" I asked. I was interested why Harry hadn't told me. Weren't Husband and wife supposed to tell each other everything?

But Hermione's answer surprised me "No I haven't, maybe there's a reason why they haven't told us".

We remained silent as we made our way into the backyard, where the boy's were still carrying the table across the lawn. I vowed to myself that I would remember to ask Harry later on tonight.

I was saved from having to question Harry about work, when he came home the Tuesday night after work. I had kept putting it off, telling myself excuses why I didn't have to do it, so I was relieved when he told me himself.

Harry drew me onto the couch, and I immediately snuggled into his chest. I could hear him take a deep breath before he began to speak. This sent me into fright. What was he going to tell me? I felt sure that this conversation was about his auror work. Did he have to go away? Did we have to move to another country? I snapped back to the present; Harry had begun speaking.

"Gin, are you planning on going back to Hogwarts this year?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I mean, there are plenty of jobs that I can get without getting excellent marks or completing my N.E.W.T.S. I'm not sure if I could stand being away from you for a year, with only holidays to see each other" I replied, trying to make him understand. I felt sure that he would try and force me to go back because he wanted the best for me.

Harry cleared his throat, the beginnings of a smile tugging the sides of his mouth.

"There is a way that we can stay together for some, if not most of the year. And you can go back to Hogwarts" he said, as I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Today, Kingsley went over a big assignment that Ron and I are going to be working on. It has to do with the cleanup process and the work on capturing the remaining death eaters that escaped after the final battle" Harry explained.

I intervened. "But what does this have to do with us staying together?"

"The mission involves two aurors keeping a guard at Hogwarts throughout the year. Today Kingsley asked Ron and me if we wanted to do it. I told him that I would have to think about it, but I would let him know tomorrow. I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first" he said the last part somewhat apologetically.

I screamed softly with excitement. "Are you kidding, Harry? It's perfect. This way I can stay at Hogwarts and do my N.E.W.T.S and we don't have to be away from each other!"

Harry smiled happily as I gave him a joyous kiss.

I went to bed that night, my heart singing with relief and joy.

* * *

**Sorry the chappie is shorter than the rest – hope you like it!! Please read and review - Shmem**


End file.
